Interludio
by Ran Koumoto
Summary: Capítulos especiales y escenas censuradas de "Líneas de tiempo".


_Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei._

_Esta serie reúne todos los capítulos especiales, escenas extras y censuradas del fanfic "Líneas de tiempo"._

* * *

**Interludio**

**Capítulo 5.5: Bajo las estrellas**

* * *

Aunque Miyu había tomado la iniciativa, no tenía idea de qué hacer. Sus labios se limitaron a besar los de Tala con dulzura, sin querer pensar en su príncipe o en el futuro.

No pensó ir más allá. Su intención era mantenerse unida a Tala en un romántico beso bajo el manto estrellado, desconociendo por completo la verdadera identidad del muchacho del cabello largo y castaño.

Hao despertó con ese beso, como ya había sucedido en su primer encuentro y en la cueva. Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron lentamente para contemplar el rostro de la chica muy cerca suyo, y no tuvo reparos en responder a su beso de manera insistente y apasionada. Miyu se asustó.

— ¿Ta-Tala…? — Susurró, separándose un poco de sus labios.

Pero Hao aprovechó aquel pequeño lapsus para introducir su lengua en la boca ajena, forzándole al encuentro de un beso fogoso e inexperto. Miyu sintió cómo una oleada de calor invadía su cuerpo a medida que el muchacho la besaba con fuerza, aprisionándola entre sus brazos.

Hao mordió su labio inferior y Miyu dejó escapar un suave gemido, excitándolo.

— Ah… ah… — Jadeó la chica al separarse de él, notando cómo un hilo de saliva unió por un breve instante sus lenguas.

Las manos del castaño se deslizaron de su cintura hacia su espalda, acariciándola suavemente por sobre la ropa con la yema de los dedos. Esto provocó que Miyu se relajara y sintiera un extraño cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo.

— Ta-Tala… qué… qué haces… — Replicó ella suavemente cuando una de las manos del muchacho viajó hasta uno de sus pechos. — N-no… — Miyu intentó resistirse, pero Hao insistió, masajeando suavemente el seno que tenía en su mano, utilizando el dedo medio para punzar insistentemente su pezón. — ¡Ah!

— Miyu… eres tan hermosa… — Susurró él, arrastrando aquellas palabras por su garganta. — Quiero hacerte el amor en este lugar.

La lengua del muchacho recorrió ávidamente el cuello de Miyu, hasta acabar lamiendo el contorno de su oreja y mordiendo el lóbulo con suavidad. Su mano traviesa no dejaba de juguetear con el seno de la chica, provocando que dejase escapar un gemido tras otro, absorta en ese cúmulo de nuevas sensaciones.

"_¿Por qué esto se siente tan bien?"_ Pensó ella, desconcertada. No recordaba haber besado nunca a nadie, mucho menos tener ese tipo de experiencias. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Estaba mal? ¿Debía detenerse? Su consciencia le advertía que debía hacerlo antes de que acabara haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría, pero por otra parte su mano sosteniendo la muñeca de Hao no empleaba suficiente fuerza para frenarlo.

Así, el muchacho acabó desbotonando uno por uno los botones de su vestido, aquel que una vez fue el más lindo que tenía y ahora estaba roto y sucio. Una vez la piel de Miyu estuvo expuesta, el muchacho desabrochó el sujetador con botón delantero, dejando los pequeños senos al desnudo.

— ¡Tala, no! ¡Detente! — Le suplicó momentos antes de que el muchacho girara su cuerpo sobre ella y la acorralara contra el césped, dirigiendo ambas manos hacia sus senos como si de un depredador se tratara.

Las manos de Hao la acariciaron con agresividad y su boca devoró sus pezones de manera alternada, hambrienta y excitada. Miyu podía sentir cómo el filo de su lengua y sus dedos recorrían su piel, marcando la circunferencia de sus botones de diferentes maneras. Se sentía muy bien, tan bien que no podía ser algo correcto.

— Por favor, basta… — Suplicó Miyu con un hilo de voz, llevando ambas manos hacia la cabeza de Hao para apartarle.

— ¿Acaso no te gusta, Miyu? ¿No se siente bien? — Le preguntó él, rebelde y travieso.

— No… es solo que… se siente extraño… mi cabeza está dando vueltas…

— ¿No confías en mí?

— Sí… pero… estoy asustada…

Solo entonces Hao levantó la mirada, comprobando con la boca sedienta que las mejillas de Miyu se encontraban completamente rojas y tenía los ojos vidriosos, poseídos por el placer. Él se relamió los labios.

— Prometo ser suave. — Insistió.

Había muchísimas cosas que Miyu no recordaba, incluidos algunos conocimientos básicos sobre el mundo y la sociedad en la que vivía. Durante su estadía en el templo Asakura Tamao se esmeró en enseñarle a leer, por lo que consiguió informarse de una gran variedad de temas por medio de diferentes textos. Incluyendo el sexo.

Sabía qué era y cómo se hacía (más o menos). Y le daba mucha curiosidad.

Pero su inocencia tenía límites.

Tomó un poco de aire para aliviar el fulgor de sus mejillas.

— De acuerdo, pero… promete que no me sacarás la ropa. — Le pidió. — No me siento preparada para que me toques "ahí".

El castaño le dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

— Está bien, Miyu. — Aceptó.

Hao continuó acariciándole con insistencia. Lamió y mordió su piel a gusto, hasta que los gemidos de la muchacha se hicieron cada vez más melódicos y descarados. La incomodidad de hacía unos momentos se había disipado por completo, dando paso a un placer descontrolado que conseguía hacerla mover su cadera al son de cada movimiento.

Después de un rato el shaman la envolvió en sus brazos y la volvió a besar profundamente, friccionando en el acto su caliente erección contra la pierna de Miyu.

— ¡Ah! — Exclamó ella, apartando su boca de la de Hao. — ¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso…?

— S-sí… — Le respondió él con voz temblorosa.

Sin poder controlarse por mucho tiempo más, Hao liberó su sexo y se masturbó en frente de la chica, quien contempló atónita la escena antes de poder asimilarla, para luego apartar la mirada de golpe.

— Anda, Miyu. Mírame. Por favor. — Le suplicó el shaman entre jadeos que acariciaban el contorno de la oreja ajena. Su voz estaba cambiada. Se escuchaba cada vez más suave y desesperada.

Miyu reconoció esta vulnerabilidad y de reojo contempló su rostro abochornado, su expresión demandante. Pero no fue capaz de volver a bajar la mirada hacia su pantalón.

— Es que… es vergonzoso… — Le explicó en un murmullo.

— Anda, te lo ruego… — Insistió Hao, tocándose con insistencia y cada vez más rápido, sin dejar de observar el rostro de la chica.

Miyu tardó un poco en decidirse. Pero finalmente accedió.

— E-está bien. — Dijo con timidez al momento de volver sus ojos hacia el sexo del muchacho, el cual apuntaba hacia ella, desnudo y rígido.

Este gesto pareció encender la necesidad de Hao, quien continuó el vaivén de sus caricias. A veces aminoraba el ritmo de manera lenta y tortuosa, y luego volvía a acelerar. Sus expresiones cambiaban de golpe frente al atónito rostro de Miyu, quien le observó masturbarse con ella bajo su cuerpo. Con el pecho expuesto y la boca húmeda. Era increíble verlo haciendo algo tan íntimo…

Y Hao nunca dejó de mirarla.

Sin saber por qué, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. La necesidad de ser ella quien estuviera tocándolo le llevó a alzar levemente su pierna, logrando tener contacto con él y con sus obscenas acciones.

— Ah… Miyu… ¡Miyu! — Gimió el shaman, sin detener su mano.

Al comprobar que el muslo desnudo de la chica empezaba a rozarlo presionó su erección contra él, ocupándolo para estimularse. Ella friccionó contra la entrepierna ajena, iniciando un vaivén que consiguió arrancarle a ambos un gemido tras otro.

Sin embargo, el contacto con la suave piel de Miyu fue más de lo que él pudo resistir. El orgasmo llegó con violencia, consiguiendo que incluso la muchacha observante sintiera la fuerza del espasmo que regó las semillas sobre su cuerpo.

Él ahogó un fuerte gemido con la mandíbula apretada, para luego dejarse caer pesadamente sobre Miyu, quien permanecía con los senos desnudos y la excitación a flor de piel.

— Mi… yu… — Fue todo lo que murmuró Hao antes de quedarse dormido sobre su regazo.

Ella, por su lado, se quedó con la mente en blanco y la respiración agitada mientras observaba las estrellas. No acababa de procesar lo sucedido.

"_Ya mañana se cumple un mes…" _recordó antes de envolver al castaño en un abrazo y dejarse caer en un profundo sueño.

Era su última noche en la montaña. Después se preocuparía de lo demás.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

_¡Gracias por leer "Interludio"!_

_Esta serie narrará hechos canónicos del fanfic "Líneas de tiempo" que no influyen directamente en la trama pero que pueden resultar interesantes para los lectores._

_Quise empezar con algo emocionante, por lo que escribí "esa escena" censurada del capítulo 5. ¿Les ha gustado?_

_¡No olviden dejar reviews!_


End file.
